Talk:Bolsheevic Penguinsky
This is my talk vage. Vou talk to me here. NO RICH VENGUINS ALLOWED, NO PENGHIS VHAN!! --Bolsheevic Penguinsky You know, the United Penguin's Republic could help East Pengolia. I'm changing my Governmant system to a Democratic- Socialist Republic after I read that book (Still have a few more chapter.) I know I'm suppling the Westerns but I wasn't really listening. Maybe I could help and stop suppling West Pengolia and help you. I hope you agree! Glad we could talk. Just order us what to do and we'll do it (as long as it helps you with your war against Penghis Khan.) Revolution Dear Bolsheevic (I'll allow myself to call you that.), Is the revolution worth it? Your communist policy may ruin East Pengolia, and I predict, that most of the population will overthrow you quickly. Quicklier, then you think! Please consider this (I'll allow myself to call it that.) letter. Signed by Idoreconise, the NNE Governor. Government Actually, I live in one of the "Ice Castle" igloos from the Igloo catalouge. It is pretty common in Freezeland to live in an Ice Castle, which only cost around ƒ300-ƒ500, since we have an abundant supply of packing snow and building ice. Im glad you like our choice of government, in Freezeland, we beleive that everyone should be equal. In places like West Pengolia, many are denied equality. That is why I want to help you, and one of the reasons why I rejected the demand for the Free Republics to become states. What do you want East Pengolia to become? Free Republic, New State, or an altogether independant nation? You have my support and back-up. -- [[Triskelle|'Triskelle']] (P.S. Great anthem!) Well... I see, you weren't treated well by Penghis Khan. But I'm not like that! I'm the governor, because I was chosen. The people in NNE are happy. If they are not, they always tell that. There was no such a situation, sir. I will stop attacking you, if I see the good sides of your socialism. We may even become your allies! But if you want my approve, the socialsm must be approved in your, and The Leader's nations. And about da sickle, maybe I will consider buying a one. Signed by Idoreconise, the NNE Governor. Great Deals at www.Power4U.com Hello user, Www.Power4U.com Would Like to Invite you to our Free Superpower Downloud Site, With Great deals on Almost every super power you can Imagine!!!! Ever wanted To rise above the Norm? Sick of bieng Powerless against your enemys? Then We have the solution, Just download any Super-power you want to Change your life!!! You could be Top boss!! You could have No Enemys!! ALL FOR FREE so come visit us today at Talk:www.Power4U.com and discover an all Powerful you Anthem Please sir, I know we have had a rocky relationship in the past, but I want to present to you a gift instead. It is called, Party in the USSR. Its a song, and I am wondering if you can make it East Pegnolia's New national anthem. It was written in honor of you and your people. -Swiss Ninja